Black Butler: Looking for Missing Student
by sang2gisa
Summary: Luhan dan Butlernya, Sehun menyusup ke Public School ternama. Ia diperintahkan untuk menyelidiki Sepupu Ratu yang hilang. Kehidupan asrama yang penuh kepalsuan pun dimulai. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana? AU/OOC/TYPOS/BL/DLDR


Chapter 1: Attending School

Black Butler: Looking for Missing Student

Cast: EXO members and Other

Genre: Drama, Mysteri, Supernatural, Fantasy, Action, Humor

Rate: T

Disclaimer: All cast milik mereka masing-masing. Cerita ini remake dari manga Black Butler karya Yana Toboso.

Warning: AU/ OOC/ tidak sesuai EYD/ berantakan/BL

Summary: Luhan dan Butlernya, Sehun menyusup ke Public School ternama. Ia diperintahkan untuk menyelidiki Sepupu Ratu yang hilang. Kehidupan asrama yang penuh kepalsuan pun dimulai. Sekolah Weston merupakan ruang tertutup yang tidak mengizinkan intervensi pemerintah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana?

Hope you enjoy it~

_Nb: walaupun tidak ada Couple, tapi saya memasukkan scene Yaoi di dalamnya._

"Gawat! Aku terlambat." kata Luhan seraya berlari dengan roti sebagai sarapan masih menggantung di mulutnya. Tangan kirinya mengapit beberapa buku tebal seperti kamus yang di ikat dengan pita. Jari mungilnya digunakan untuk membawa topi sekolah yang berbentuk seperti topi peulap, tabung memanjang ke atas.

"Tu- tunggu sebentar!" teriak Luhan saat dilihatnya gerbang sekolah yang segera akan ditutup. Namun penjaga yang bertugas menutup gerbang tidak mengubris Luhan dan tetap melanjutnkan tugasnya.

DRAP

"Tepat waktu.. hosh hosh" kata Luhan di belakang gerbang sekolah, tepat sesaat gerbang itu ditutup. Ia berhenti, mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah, terlalu lelah berlari. Badannya membungkuk berusaha mengontrol degub jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan.

"Hahh.." Luhan menghela nafas seraya mengadahkan kepala melihat bangunan megah nan mewah di hadapannya.

Sekolah weston, Public School yang ternama dan terkemuka di Korea yang mengusung konsep 'Kerajaan Inggris'. Di bangun di samping sungai Han. Di lahan yang luas itu berdiri sebuah bangunan raksasa yang kompleks. Selain itu, Ada Kapel megah bergaya gothic dan empat gedung asrama yang memiliki nilai sejarah.

Para murid terikat peraturan ketat yang menjunjung tinggi tradisiserta dibesarkan untuk menjadi Pria sejati seperti kesatria Inggris melalui kehidupan di asrama khusus laki-laki dengan pendidikan bertaraf tinggi. Para bangsawan menyekolahkan putranya disini tanpa memedulikan biaya yang super mahal demi mendapatkan status yang gemilang.

'_Apapun yang terjadi, kesan pertama yang terpenting. Aku harus memberanikan diri.' _kata Luhan dalam hati. Ia memakaikan topi yang sejak tadi di bawanya di kepala. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bisa. Dilangkahkan kakinya menginjak rumput.

"WAAHH!" Terdengar riuh suara para murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitar Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun kaget dan merasa heran dengan tingkah mereka. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Apa menginjak rumput sesuatu hal yang aneh bagi mereka?

"Lihat dia.."

"Sulit dipercaya!"

"Dia menginjak rumput!"

"Sudah pasti dapat 'Y'"

"Berani sekali padahal dia bukan P4."

Seruan murid-murid yang menurut mereka sangat keterlaluan oleh tingkah Luhan. Beberapa dari mereka menyukainya karna dengan begitu dia, Luhan akan dapat masalah.

"Apa yang..."

"Lihat! Mereka datang!" teriak salah seorang murid membuat yang lain menjadi heboh. "Itu P4!" lanjutnya.

Sesuai apa yang dikatan salah seorang murid, empat _namja _tampan dengan karisma dan kepribadian yang berbeda berjalan dengan mempesonanya seperti model diatas atwalk. Memakai seragam dengan _Waistcoat _berwarna warni dambaan murid biasa, celana panjang dengan bahan _Houndtooth Check _berwarna hitam putih berbeda dengan murid biasa _Wool _black, semakin menambah pesona mereka. Terlihat dari style seragam mereka yang berbeda dengan _Buttonhole, _sejenis bunga yang di sematkan di lubang kancing pada jas, yang mereka kenakan sepertinya mereka memiliki kekunasaan yang tinggi di sekolah Weston.

Salah seorang Prefek atau biasa di sebut P4 mendatangi Luhan secara tiba-tiba.

"Dia akan kena masalah!" sahut salah seorang murid dari kejauhan.

"Ooh! Rasakan."

_Namja _itu mencengkram kuat dasi Luhan. Membuat Luhan kaget dan takut setengah mati. '_Apa dia akan memukulku'_ pikir Luhan cemas.

"Dasimu miring" kata _namja _itu sambil membenarkan letak dasi Luhan. Tidak seperti apa yang Luhan dan murod-murid lain bayangkan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya _namja_ itu, seraya melirik _nametag_ Luhan. "Xi Luhan? Aku tak pernah dengar." lanjutnya.

"Kalau tak salah, Kepala sekolah bilang hari ini akan ada anak baru di Blue House... Apa kau orangnya?" tanya namja yang mempunyai rambut blonde dengan potongan pendek.

"I-iya." jawab Luhan terkejut.

"Peraturan sekolah ke-48, 'yang boleh menginjak rumput hanyalah Prefek dan orang yang telah diberi izin oleh mereka', setidaknya hafalkan peraturan yang berlaku sebelum masuk sekolah." sahut _namja _bertubuh paling pendek di antara ke tiga Prefek yang lain dengan kaca mata yang terpasang di matanya. Tak lupa sebuah buku menempel di jarinya, sepertinya ia selalu membaca di setiap saat kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Maaf" kata Luhan sedikit panik.

"Kajja masuk, Sinar matahari di luar terlalu menyilaukan." ucap _namja _yang memakai seperti jubah dengan hoodie yang besar menutupi kepalanya. Dia terlihat sangat misterius.

TUK

"Lain kali hati-hati ya, Xi Luhan." peringat _namja _yang membenarkan dasi Luhan, seraya tangannya mendorong pelan dahi Luhan. Setelah itu keempat namja P4 berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri binggung saraya tangannya mengusap dahinya yang tadi didorong pelan oleh salah satu dari P4.

"Kau beruntung tidak dihukum meski sudah menginjak rumput!" sahut tiba-tiba seseorang di belakang Luhan seraya menepuk pundak Luhan membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun." sapa Baekhyun seraya memungut topi Luhan yang terjatuh. Lalu diberikan kepada Luhan. "Aku juga siswa tahun pertama dari Blue House sepertimu."

"Ah, terima kasih." seraya mengambil topinya kembali.

"By the way, apa itu 'P4' dan 'Y'?" tanya Luhan penasatan.

"'Y' itu poin kesalahan. Kalau kau dapat satu 'Y', kau harus menulis puisi latin sebanyak 100 kali." jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu 'P4'?"

"Empat orang tadi memakai _waiscoat _dengan warna yang berbedakan?" angguk Luhan memjawab.

"Di sekolah ini hanya Prefek yang boleh memakai seragam sekolah dengan model sesuka mereka."

"Prefek?"

"Dengan kata lain, Kepala Asramah."

"Prefek yang memakai _waiscoat_ merah yang sempat membenarkan dasimu, bertubuh tinggi dengan warna rambut _dark brown_ berponi keatas adalah Prefek Asrama _Scarlet Fox_, tempat berkumpulnya murid-murid istimewa dengan status tinggi. Bungga asramanya yaitu bunga Rose. Dia bernama Park Chanyeol."

"Kalau Prefek yang selalu membawa tongkat _Cricket_, dengan _waiscoat_ berwarna hijau dengan lambang bunga _Holly Tree_ adalah Prefek Asrama _Green Lion. _Tembat berkumpulnya murid-murid yang pintar dalam olahraga dan ilmu bela diri. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kuat seperti seorang tentara. Berambut _blonde _dengan potongan pendek, membuatnya pampak gagah. Dia bernama Huang Zitao."

"Yang memakai _waiscoat_ berwarna biru dengan lambang bunga _Senitian_ adalah Prefek Asrama _Sapphire Owl. _Tempat berkumpulnya murid-murid yang pintar dalam pelajaran. Dialah yang menjadi ketua asrama kita. Walaupun bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek dari ke tiga P4 yang lain tapi jangan ragukan kemampuan otaknya. Dia juga sangat tampan dengan kaca mata yang ia kenakan, tidak seperti murid biasa yang terlohat kutu buku. Namanya Kim Suho."

"Yang terakhir, yang memakai _waiscoat _warna ungu Prefek Asrama _Violet Wolf_ dengan lambang bunga Dahlia. Tempat berkumpulnya murid-murid yang jenius dalam seni. Jangan pernah datang ke asrama itu karna sangat misterius dan menakutkan. Walaupun dia yang paling tampan dari keempat P4, tapi dia juga yang paling aneh. Kabarnya dia memiliki ilmu sihir atau semacamnya. Dia bernama Kris." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Seraya mereka beejalan beriringan.

"Mereka empat Prefek dari empat asrama yang bersejarah di sekolah Weston ini. Singkat kata 'P4'!" Baekhyun histeris, seperti seorang fans yang bertemu sang idol.

"Aah, Aku mengagumi mereka. Suatu hari nanti aku juga akan jadi Prefek." khayal Baekhyun membayangkan.

"Tapi, larangan menginjak rumput itu peraturan yang tidak produktif." protes Luhan menganggap itu adalah peraturan yang aneh.

"Haha! Habis itu sudah tradisi."

TENG

TENG

Terdengar suara lonceng yang cukup membisingkan telinga. Bagaimana tidak, enam buah lonceng yang sangat besar tergantung tepat di atas bangungan sekolah mereka, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Pertanda bahwa kelas akan segera dimulai.

"Cepat, kita bisa terlambat masuk kelas! Aku tidak mau mendapat 'Y'." kata Baekhyun seraya berlari, diikuti oleh Luhan dibelakang.

_Flashback_

_"Kepada bocah yang manis, Kejadian yang kau alami di Campania sungguh sebuah malapetaka. Apa keadaanmu sedah membaik dan melewatkan hari paskah dengan bahagia? Aku sendiri tak bisa menikmati hari paskah meskipun sudah mengambil cuti untuk merayakannya, sebab ada beberapa hal yang membuatku khawatir." Luhan membaca surat perintah dari Ratu Korea, Victoria, di dalam Mansion tepat di ruang kerjanya. Di malam yang gelap di temani cahaya penerangan yang minim Luhan duduk bersandar. Tak lupa Butlernya yang setia, Oh Sehun, berdiri tegak seraya mengapit nampan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membawa secangkir coffe dan sedikit cake untuk tuannya, Luhan._

_"Aku mengkhawatirkan Kibum, Putra sepupuku, Kim Jongjin, yang berada di Korea. Kibum siswa tahun kelima di sekolah Weston. Tapi, kudengar tahun ini dia tak pernah pulang ke rumah sejak liburan musim panas. Tak ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya. Doa suka mengirim surat setiap hari, tapi belakangan sama sekali tak ada surat darinya.." aku Ratu dalam suratnya. _

_"Dia tetap tak ingin pulang meskipun Ibunya sudah menghubungi pihak asrama. Kalau hanya dia seorang, kupikir penyebabnya karena dia sedang dalam masa perlawanan yang dialami setiap anak remaja. Tapi, sepertinya ada beberapa murid yang juga tidak pulang ke rumah. Kira-kira apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?" Selain secangkir tea dan sepotong cake di meja kerja Luhan, terdapat beberapa lembar foto seorang anak dengan seragam sekolahnya dan yang lain bersama keluarganya. Dari yang terlihat itu adalah foto Kibum dan Keluarganya yang dikirimkan Ratu Victoria kepada Lihan._

_"Kim Jongjin pun jatuh sakit sebab putra satu-satunya berubah jadi seperti itu.. Aku khawatir sekali. Aku berharap semoga orang-orang yang kusayangi bisa kembali menikmati paskah dengan damai. Victoria." Begitulah yang tertulis dalam surat._

_"Dengan kata lain, Ratu memerintahku untuk menyelidiki apa yang menyebabkan murid-murid itu tidak kembali dari sekolah Weston." kata Luhan berspekulasi dengan kesimpulannya._

_"Akan sulit untuk ikut campur sebab Public School merupakan institusi bebas yang menolak semua intervensi dari pihak pemerintah. Mereka tidak ingin mendapat masalah dan membiarkan masarakat mengetahui keadaan internal mereka." lanjut Luhan seraya tangannya menopang dagu. _

_"Sudah seperti itu, tapi masih mementingkan citra di masyarakat. Itulah mwngapa saya benci manusia." pikir Sehun yang notabennya adalah seorang iblis._

_Ya, Sehun memang seorang iblis yang menyamar menjadi seorang manusia, tepatnya seorang Butler. Dan Luhan dengan sangat jelas mengetahui itu. Bahkan Luhan sendirilah lah yang memanggil Sehun, untuk meminta bantuan iblis. Ia bakhan menjual jiwanya kepada iblis. Luhan melakukan itu karna masa lalunya yang kelam, ia terpaksa melakukannya karna tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya kecuali dia, Oh Sehun. _

_"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyuruh orang lain yang menyusup ke sana, tapi Weston sekolah putra para bangsawan." kata Luhan seraya membanting surat yang tadi dibacanya ke atas meja._

_"Orang yang memiliki gelar hanya sedikit dan hampir semuanya saling mengenal. Terlalu ruskan bila menyusup dengan menggunakan penyamaran." lanjut Luhan berargumen._

_"Jadi, Anda akan masuk ke sana secara pribadi?" terka Sehun._

_"Apa boleh buat. Yaag, tidak ada salahnya membuat Ratu berhutang padaku." kata Luhan seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia sudah membuat keputusan. Tangannya menjalar meraih cangkir di sampingnya, mengarahkan tepat di depan mulutnya, lalu meminumna sedikit demi sedikit._

_Luhan, adalah seorang bangsawan di Korea. Ia mendapatkan gelar Earl di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Sebagian orang menyebutnya sebagai anjing penjaga Ratu. Luhan keturunan China dan Korea, walaupun ayahnya adalah asli orang China, tapi ia mengapdikan diri pada Ratu Korea sejak lama. Ayah Luhan sangat hebat dalam melakukan tugas yang di perintahkan Ratu. Tidak heran jika Ratu sangat mempercayai Keluarga Luhan. Itu sebabnya Ratu memberikan kembali gelar Earl, Gelar ayah Luhan, kembali bersemat pada Luhan untuk menggantikan Ayah Luhan yang mati di bunuh._

_"Masalahnya, kita tidak tahu apa ada bangku kosong di Weston?"_

_"Soal itu... Kalau tidak ada, kita bisa membuatnya." saran Sehun. Yang di tanggapi Luhan dengan seringai._

_"Sebaiknya biar aku yang melakukan penyelidikan di dalam sekolah. Kau bantu secara diam-diam saja. Caranya kuserahkan padamu." perintah Luhan kepada Sehun. kedua tangannya memanggu dagunya menutupi melutnya, matanya mendelik tajam._

_"Yes, My Loard."_

_Flashback end _

Seperti biasa, suasana di kelas saat tidak ada Guru sungguh berisik. Banyak murid-murid mengobrol dengan yang lain untuk membunuh kebosanan. Sama halnya dengan yang Luhan lakukan bersama Baekhyun di pojok belakang ruang kelas. Karna memang disitulah tempat duduk Luhan.

"Meskipun begitu, sulit dipercaya Shindong hyung mendadak cuti sekolah. Dan kau masuk kesini disaat yang tidak biasanya. Pasti berat bagimu untuk masuk ke sekolah berasrama 'kan?" kata Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan meja Luhan.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu tempat kosong. Aku senang sekali waktu bersiap-siap masuk kesini." ucap Luhan seraya membolak balikan halaman demi halaman buku yang hanya dilihatnya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan menopang dagu.

BRAAAK

Tiba-tiba semua dikagetkan oleh suara bantingan pintu yang dibuka secara kasar. "BOY UP!" teriak murid yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Eh?" Luhan heran menilat tingkah murid-murid yang terburu-buru berlarian hanya untuk berbaris di depan murid yang berteriak.

Melihat Luhan yang keheranan, Baekhyun yang berlari sesaat menghentikan lajunya. "Orang yang terakhir berbaris setelah mendengar aba-aba tersebut harus melakukan apa yang di perintahkan senior!" jelas Baekhyun lalu dengan cepat kembali berlari.

"Apa?" Luhan yang baru mengetahuinya langsung bergegas berbaris. Tapi apa daya, ia tetap menjadi yang paling akhir sampai. Ia berbaris di samping Baekhyun.

"Yang terakhir... Anak baru ya?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya penyataan murid yang sepertinya Sunbae mereka.

"Iya." jawab Luhan pasrah.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke asrama setelah selesai menyemir sepatu para Prefek. Ada pesta penyambutan untukmu?" ucap Sunbae sambil menyerahkan kertas kepada Luhan.

Sebuah gedung megah berwarna biru dengan gerbang bermotif burung hantu tepat di atas. Tak lupa mahkota kebanggan asrama itu senantiasa bertengger di tengah pintu gerbang. Tinggi tiang-tiang besi yang mengitari seluruh asrama membuatnya terlihat sederjana. Dan disinilah Luhan berada dan tinggal, Asrama Sapphire Owl atau nama populernya Blue House.

_"Padahal tidak perlu mengadakan pesta penyambutan segala. Merepotkan saja." _gerutu Luhan dalam hati, saat ia akan memasuki asrama. Dari belakang tanpa disadari luhan, tiba-tiba ada yang menyekap mulutnya dan mengunci lehernya.

"Hmph!?"

"Selamat, Xi Luhan." kata DO, sunbae Luhan yang membungkam mulutnya.

"Ini pesta penyambutan yang telah disiapkan untukmu." ucap DO ambigu seraya melempar Luhan ke tengah murid-murid yang memegang sebuah kain putih.

"Kuharap kau sangat menyukainya. Angkat!" perintah DO, yang membuat Luhan terlempatrke atas. Teriakan Luhan yang memekakan telinga pun tak dihiraukan mereka. Mereka terus saja melempar Luhan dan menjatuhkannya kembali pada sebuah kain yang di pegang sisinya oleh para murid.

"Bagaimana menurutmu soal tradisi penyambutan di asrama kita? Sebagai anggota asrama Sapphire Owl, kuharap mulai sekarang kau lebih giat dalam belajar. Berikutnya lebih tinggi."

"Hentikan.."

"Siap!" aba-aba DO

"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Kalian semua mau dapat 'Y'?" sebuah menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Gawat, itu _supervisior _asrama!" ucap salah satu murid. Membuat semua _shock, _dengan segera mereka menyembunyikan kain sebagai barang bukti. Membuat Luhan jatuh mencium lantai dengan tidak etisnya.

"DO! Bahkan murid senior sepertimu juga ikut terlibat."

"Ini.. tradisi di asrama ini." DO membela diri.

"Dasar, meskipun tradisi, jangan berlebihan." kata Supervisor asrama, seraya berjalan mendekat Luhan.

"Kau Xi Luhan murid baru itu 'kan?" lanjutnya seraya berlutut sambil mengarahkan tangannya membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Selamat datang di asrama Sapphire Owl. Saya Oh Seosaengni, Supervisor asrama."

←TBC→

Bagaimana dengan Fic terbaru saya? adakah yang merespon dan berminat?

Jika banyak yang meREVIEW saya akan lanjutkan..

Karna yang membuat saya ingin melanjutkan adalah respon kalian, saya sanfat penasaran terhadap respon kalian ㅅ bagaimana kalian mereview? bagaimana tanggapannya? apa reaksi kalian? saya sangat penasaran. so jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya jika kalian tertarik dan ingin melanjutkan.

EXOtaku9407


End file.
